birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Springtime for Mikey
Springtime for Mikey is a Code LTIB parody of Springtime for Thomas. Plot It's a beautiful spring day. Scotty Raven Jay narrates his troubles trying to play with Mike Macaw. Mike is more interested in Hazel Blue than in Scotty, having fallen in love with her. Mike stares dreamily at her for hours, until he approaches her and falling head over heels in love with her. As Scotty watches, George Raven comes by and convinces Scotty to break up Hazel x Mike. Scotty sends a forged letter laced with perfume to Mike E. Macaw, and sits back as he prepares to gain Hazel's affections. Mike is kissing Hazel's arms when Evil Mike pops up. Mike does not realize he is there until he kisses his head. Mike runs off to throw up while Evil Mike sits himself in the lounge chair next to Hazel. Mike recovers and gets very furious. He attempts to smash Evil Mike with a croquet mallet, but Evil Mike isn't stunned by it. Instead, he grabs Mike and throws him in the swimming pool, LTIB firing style. Mike recovers as he spots Evil Mike trying to serenade Hazel with his guitar. Mike runs over and pushes the lounge chair Evil Mike was sitting on over to the pool Mike fell in. Mike tips the lounge chair over, causing Evil Mike to fall into the pool. Evil Mike recovers and hits a croquet ball on Mike. Mike, drinking from a tall glass, gets hit on the back of the head and falls down. Evil Mike then whacks the ball onto Mike's head to send him sliding through croquet rings and crashing into a pole. Mike goes flying and lands on a barbeque grill. He rotates around on a rotisserie. As Hazel puts flowers in Evil Mike's hair, Guy and Scotty approach the lounge chair. Thinking Mike isn't giving up yet, they work together to fire a pin at Evil Mike. Mike recovers from being rotisseried and finds the pin and picks it up as Evil Mike lands from his fall. Evil Mike assumes that Mike stabbed him with the pin, and a chase starts. As Mike is being chased, he finds a statue. He grins evilly, lying in wait. When Evil Mike approaches, Mike turns the statue around and whacks Evil Mike in the head with it. Evil Mike recovers and chases Mike again. They run up the diving board, with Mike diving first into the water. Mike quickly drains out the water before Evil Mike lands, causing him to crash onto the pool floor. Mike then places a flower pot on a swing and hurls the swing at Evil Mike. Evil Mike quickly recovers and throws the swing back at Mike, catching him on the swing seat. As Mike swings back, Evil Mike hits him with his guitar, making him fly out of the garden. After he recovers from the fall, he takes a quick look outside and frowns. He completely gives up trying, just as Guy and Scotty walk by. Mike and Scotty shake hands as they agree that Mike is finished with Hazel. Mike then gives chase to Scotty, with Guy following them, all wearing happy expressions on their faces. However, this chase ends prematurely as Scotty finds Sam Jay. Mike is somewhat annoyed and hopes that Sam is supporting him. This is not the case, so Mike speaks up and demands a talk. Mike calls hypocrisy as Sam shows up right after Mike was done with Hazel. Scotty ignores the rambling Mike gets into with Guy, as he has fallen in love with Sam just like Mike was falling in love with Hazel. Scotty sighs lovingly as Sam gets up and kisses him. He jumps up in joy and sits beside Sam. Mike approaches Sam, angry and demanding an explanation. Sam sends Mike after Guy instead, wanting personal space. With Guy and Mike out of sight, Scotty is free to confess to Sam that he has fallen in love with him. After the "I love you, I love you too" scene that quickly followed, Sam motions for Scotty to come closer to him. Scotty inches closer to Sam and snuggles up to him. Sam reaches for Scotty and hugs him. Sam then lies down on the enclosure, Scotty still in his arms. They embrace as Scotty lays his head against Sam's chest. Category:Events Category:LTIB